Neji Hyuuga
Neji Hyūga Neji Hyūga (日向ネジ, Hyūga Neji) Byl členem Hyūga Klanu ve skryté Listové vesnici. Kvůli normám klanu Hyuuga byl členem vedlejšího rodu, nezáleželo na tom, jak moc byl silný a jak moc silným se stal, pořád byl členem vedlejšího rodu a musel chránit hlavní rod. Skrze to přišel k závěru, že mu to bylo předurčeno osudem. Poté co bojoval s Narutem, který mu vyvrátil jeho názor došel k závěru, že on sám si řídí svůj osud a jako člen týmu Gai hledal sílu potřebnou k ochraně jeho rodiny a přátel. Minulost Neji se narodil Hizashimu Hyuugovi do vedlejšího rodu.Když Hinatě, dědičce hlavního rodu, byly 3 roky Nejiho čelo bylo označeno prokletou pečetí od jeho strýce Hiashiho. Navzdory tomu jak byl mladý byl velice talentovaný a toho si byl jeho otec vědom. Kvůli tomu Hizashimu začalo vadit že byl Neji označený.Připadalo mu že Neji bude připoután k tomu aby sloužil hlavnímu rodu přestože je tak talentovaný a mohl dělat mnohem lepší věci.Jeho Hněv se projevoval podvědomě a jednou donutil Hiashiho aktivovat prokletou pečeť a způsobit mu obrovskou bolest přímo před Nejim a to ho traumatizovalo. Krátce poté co Neji obdržel prokletou pečeť,Ninja ze skryté Oblačné chtěl unést Hinatu aby dostal Byakugan. Hiashi hopronásledoval a zabil. Incident se stal známým jako Hyuuga Aféra, Skrytá oblačná popřela že by se něco takového stalo aprohlásily že Hiashiho činy jsou vyhlášení války mezi Listovou a Oblačnou. Jediný způsob jak se vyhnout válce, by byl kdybyse Hiashiho tělo dovezlo do Oblačné jako odškodnění. Hiashi to chtěl udělat, kdyby to znamenalo ochranu Listové ale Byakugan by padl do rukou Oblačné. Hizashi (Nejiho otec) dvojče Hiashiho se dobrovolně přihlásil k tomu aby jeho tělo bylo posláno do Oblačné protože jeho prokletá pečeť zničí Byakugan, když zemře. Hiashi byl proti ale nakonec se tak stalo. Neji byl příliš mladý aby pochopil co se v té době stalo a během let si vytvořil názor že jeho otec byl donucen zemřít pro hlavní rod. Neji začal nenávidět členy hlavního rodu za to co udělaly jeho otci.Začal věřit v to že osud člověka byl určen hned při narození a nelze změnit.Když dokončil akademii jako nelepší žák přidal se k týmu Gai kde narazil na svého spolubojovníka Rock Leeho. Lee se chtěl stát výborným ninjou i přes jeho omezení proto s Nejiho ideologii vůbec nesouhlasil.Proto se Lee rozhodl že Nejiho porazí aby mu ukázal jako moc se plete.Jejich učitel Gai je podpořil a věřil že je rivalita a snaha o úspěch dovede na nové výšiny. Osobnost Jako dítě byl Neji laskavý a usměvavý.V den Hinatiných 3 narozenin řekl otci že si myslí že je Hinata roztomilá. Ztratil tyto vlastnosti po smrti svého otce a poté se začal chovat chladně a vážně. Celé roky se řídil názoremže lidé se narodí s osude, který nelze v žádném případě změnit. Vnímal svůj vlastní osud jako vzácný talent, proto sechoval arogantně k těm o kterých si myslel že jsou "slabší" něž on. Uvědomil si že jeho talent bude navždy znevýhodňovánkvůli tomu že slouží hlavnímu rodu, který nenávidí a to posílilo jeho nenávist k hlavnímu rodu a jeho členům. Neji sdílel jeho názor o nezvratném osudu s těmi se kterými se potkal.Když jej ovšem řekl Hinatě dospěla k názoru že jeho naléhání na osud mu způsobuje bolest a vnitřní utrpení: Chtěl se tak moc předvést před hlavním rodem a stále se cítil tak neschopný. Neji chtěl Hinatu ve vzteku zabít za tato slova. Naruto také nesouhlasil a tvrdil že si Neji neuvědomuje svůj vlastní osud protože se ve skutečnosti držel zpátky. Neji se nejprve posmíval Narutově názoru ale musel svůj úsudek přehodnotit když "lůzr" Naruto porazil "Geniuse" Nejiho. Kvůli prohře s Narutem a následným vysvětlením že jeho otec nebyl nucen zemřít se Neji rozhodl že si osud může změnit sám.Cítil že Narutovi hodně dluží za to že ho dostal z té "temnoty" ve které žil. Neji se rozhodl že se stane silnějším a už nikdy neprohraje .Ve snaze naplnit svůj osud trénoval se svými spolubojovníky, sdílely svoje sny a navzájem se podporovali.Později dokonce navázal i kladné vztahy se členy hlavního rodu. Díky tomu se stal znovu laskavým a časem se jeho touha stát se silnější stala tak velkou motivací protože chtěl chránit své přátele a rodinu. Přijal svoji roli ochránce hlavního rodu a udržoval Hinatu v bezpečí.Projevil mnohem větší obavy než kdokoliv jiný v boji a nakonec by za ni položil i život.. Schopnosti Už od mladého věku byli Nejiho dovednosti a genialita velice dobré a dokonce i v Hyuuga klanu nadstandardní. Jeho otec věřil že jednou překoná všechny Hyuugy což se mu povedlo v Partu II.Kromě vlastnostem klanu Neji dokončil akademii jako nejlepší ve třídě.Rock Lee byl dokonce přesvědčený že Neji byl nejlepší účastník v jejich první chuuninské zkoušce.I když nebyl v průběhu té zkoušky povýšen stále je Neji jediný člen týmu Konoha 11 který se stal Joninem. Je klidný v hektických situacích což je to co dělá dobrým vůdcem řekl Páty hokage. Může používat Oheň,Vodu a zemi. Byakugan Jako Hyuuga, vlastní Byakugan.Je to běžné Doujutsu v jeho klaně a Nejiho byl zhledán jako obzvlášť silný.S těmito očima má téměř 360 ° průchodné zorné pole. Za jeho třetím horním obratlem existuje malé slepé místo - je to slabost kterou si dobře uvědomoval a kterou se snažil zlepšit bez úspěchu.Namísto toho začal vyzařovat čakru kolem oblasti a díky tomu cítil blížící se útoky a dokázal je tím i zpomalit aby na ně mohl reagovat. Byl schopný postupně zvyšovat jeho dosah Bjakuganu v Partu I byl schopen vidět do vzdálenosti 50 metrů a v Partu II do vzdálenosti až 800 metrů. Taijutsu S Bjakuganem může Neji vidět čakrový systém a 361 tenketsu (čakrové otvory v těle). S použitím Vznešené Pěsti což je bojoví styl hyuugu může vidět může přímo zaútočit na čakrový systém oponenta a díky tomu omezit či odříznout jeho čakru s minimálním kontaktem.Kvůli tomu že je čakrový systém úzce spjatý s důležitými orgány zranění můžou být jak vážná tak i smrtelná.Zatím co je velmi těžké se bránit při používání Vznešené Pěsti Nejiho rychlost,přesnost a celkové taijutsu dovednosti ho dělají obzvlášť nebezpečným při boji z blízka.Jeho oponenti si udržují vzdálenost ale i tak je velice těžké jej zasáhnout díky jeho bjakuganu a dobrým reflexům. Jako člen vedlejší rodiny bylo Nejimu zakázanou aby se naučil mnoho z nejsilnějších technik klanu.Ovšem Neji byl tak nadaný že navzdory tomu že se je nemohl naučit i tak se je naučil pouhým pozorováním. Je tu útok 64 úderů který umožňuje napadnout více cílů najednou buď soupeřovo tenketsu (několik otvorů utěsnil naráz) nebo několik vystřelujících ran - v anime mohl zdvojnásobit počet úderů.Také umí používat Vír proroctví který umožní že vyloučí čakru z jeho těla která odkloní všechny přicházející útoky. Jeho strýc Hiashi byl hluboce zaujatý tím že se Neji naučil tyto 2 techniky zcela sám a věřil že Hizashi a Neji měli být nástupci hlavního rodu.Na konci Partu I začal Nejimu poskytovat instrukce k dalším tajným útokům klanu Hyuuga.V druhé části Neji začal používat Prázdnou Dlaň k útoku na cíle mimo jeho dosah a nebo k odrážení útoků když dva uživatelé Prázdné Dlaňe vystřelí naráz síla se zvyšuje.Pokud by byl zadržen a nebyl schopný použít Vír Proroctví může uvolnit čakru z jeho tenketsu aby se osvobodil. Techniky: Byakugan (Pohled v rozsahu 360°) Juuken (Vznešená pěst) Hakkeshou Kaiten (Vír proroctví) Hakke Rokujuyon Shou (64 úderů), Hakke Kuushou (Prázdná dlaň), Hakke Hyaku Nijuuha Shou (128 úderů) Henge no Jutsu (Přeměna) Hakkeshou Dai Kaiten (Obrovský vír proroctví) Hakke Sanbyaku Rokujuuisshiki (Styl 361 ran)